Looking Up
by Her-Imaginarium
Summary: Alex wants to go to a Benifit Concert.
1. Observe

**Title: **Looking Up

**Author: **Polia (hauntedwispers)

**Characters: **Alex, Seth. Sumer, Ryan, Seth, Marissa/Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skillz and a few other little surprises.

**Summary: **Alex wants to go to a Charity Benefit Concert. Crossover with OTH

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine…

**Rating: **T to be safe.

**A/N: **You may find characters popping up all over the place.

Alex watched the group from afar. It was something she found herself doing a lot lately. There was no one person in particular in the group she was looking at, but the group as a whole. But if Alex were honest with herself she would tell you that a certain tall, beautiful, mousy blonde group member was occupying her every eye movement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tap on her shoulder pulled Alex out of her reverie. Remembering that she was still at work, she decided that she should maybe do some work instead of staring at what was. Alex sat on the couch in her "office", a room with a couch, a desk and a bar fridge, (all the essential office supplies) and opened up her laptop. She was looking for bands to book for the coming months.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Going through her own music collection mentally, Jack's Mannequin sprung to mind so she looked up their web site. In their Tour dates section she noticed a small Breast Cancer ribbon with a link next to it that wrote, "Fans With Benefit Concert". This opened a new page full of information and details regarding the concert, JM's involvement and the organisers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alex discovered the concert was a fundraiser for Breast Cancer and a CD compilation would be released with all the proceeds from the ticket sales and the CD were going to the Breast Cancer Foundation. Her eyes were glued to the screen; it was an amazing concept and she secretly scolded herself for not thinking of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The location of the concert was in a small town she had never heard of called Tree Hill, at a club called Tric. The organisers were Peyton Sawer, Ellie Harp, Karen Roe and Deb Scott. The rest of the information was about the Benefit; how to buy the tickets and the CD. This is where she found the "Fiends With Benefit" Myspace link.

Alex clicked on the link and a new page loaded which showed the album cover. The artwork reminded her of Seth's work and she loved it. She thought about Seth for a moment, she missed him, she missed them all… even Ryan. Alex shook those thoughts from her mind and continued to look through the page. She saw the line up and was really impressed. Jack's Mannequin, Nada Surf, The Wreckers and others she loved were all going to be there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the "Blog Entry" section there was a link titled: "It's all about the woman." This showed her four pictures of four different woman. Underneath each pic was a name; Peyton Sawer, Ellie Harp, Karen Roe and Deb Scott. These were the organisers she realised. They were all fairly young woman especial Peyton. These four woman were beautiful and doing something amazing. She wished she had woman like that in her life to look up to. 'Peyton is really lucky' she thought to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Underneath the photos was a short paragraph written by Peyton about why she decided to organise this concert. Alex discovered that the woman in the photo underneath Peyton was her birth mother, Ellie, who herself had breast cancer. Suddenly Alex was wiping away a tear. Ellie was so young, and Peyton… to have to go through this at such a young age. Her heart went out to both of them. By this point Alex was dying to go to the concert and buy the CD. This was for a good cause so she desperately needed to be apart of this. She also needed to spread the word. At that moment, Seth popped into her mind again, "He would love this" she said out loud to herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Although Alex saw the gang at the Bait Shop, she kept her distance. She didn't want to disrupt the awesome foursome more than she already had. But it had been four months since her brake up with Marissa, she thought it was about time to put all that behind them,.. and a benefit concert was the perfect excuse.

TBC


	2. Awkward

Alex was reluctant to ring the doorbell. She new there was a chance Ryan would answer the door, she still felt terrible for the way she treated him. It had already taken her 10 minutes to just to decide to walk up the driveway. Taking a deep breath, Alex reached out her hand to ring the doorbell when the front door suddenly swung open, startling Alex and revealing an equally stunned Seth and Ryan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three nervous looking teenagers stood staring at one another, each one afraid of making the first comment. But in true Seth Cohen style Seth broke the awkward tension with an inappropriate comment.

"Well this wasn't the threesome I had in mind."

Ryan looked stunned by this comment but Alex playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Seth." Alex laughed.

"So what brings you by? You seem to make more house calls now that we've broken up… Or is it that you've seen the error of your ways and decided you couldn't live without some Seth Cohen _lourve_… cause I need to stop you right there. Summer Roberts is the only woman I'll ever love… Please tell her that."

Alex was in fits of laughter, she had really missed him. Ryan just shook his head.

"I'm serious, please tell her." Seth begged.

"Are you finished yet?" Alex teased.

"Yes." Nodded Seth

Alex just smiled.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

Alex and Seth both looked to Ryan who hadn't said a word. Suddenly Ryan realized why they were staring and excused himself. "I'll just meet you at the Coffee Shop."

Before Ryan got into his car Alex called out, "Say hi to Marissa."

Ryan just nodded and got in his car and drove off.

Seth motioned toward the step so they could both sit down.

"So I say again, what brings you by?"

"What do Jack's Mannequin, Fall Out Boy and Nada Surf all having in common?"

"Well if you take out Fall Out Boy, Awesomeness!!"

"They're all playing a benefit concert for Breast Cancer in Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Seth continues to look confused. "Ok…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to gather the troops for a road trip? The Benefit is being put together by a 17 year old girl who's mum has breast cancer and I really want to go. Actually, I am going, I just thought you might like to come. So talk it over with the others, I leave in 2 weeks but I need to buy the tickets tomorrow."

Seth took it all in, it sounded like it could be fun and a good cause.

"Wow, thanks for letting me know. I'm sure I can convince Sandy Cohen to let us go… especially if it's for Breast cancer, what with the Nanna having it and all."

Alex's smile grew. Great, well get back to me soon."

"I will."

"Hey, do you want a lift? It's on my way."

"Sure."

TBC.

_(A: I know this is short and mid chapter, but it's ridiculously long so I'm braking it up into parts. So bare with me and enjoy.)_


End file.
